


Keeping Them Young

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RT Baby AU, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Jack?"</p><p>"Yes Geoff?"</p><p>"Do you see what I see?"</p><p>"Sadly, yes."</p><p>RT Hybrid and RT Baby AU, incase you don't read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Them Young

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes Geoff?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Sadly, yes."

Bundles of flour everywhere on the counter and floor. Milk and eggs messily placed into the bowl. Flour-covered hybrid kids stopped in their tracks as they stared back at Jack and Geoff innocently.

"It was Gavin's idea!" They yelled simultaneously and pointed at him, accusingly.

Sighing, Geoff scooped up the two closest kids, Lindsay and Michael, "I'm guessing you wanted to give us breakfast in bed?" Seeing most of them nod, Geoff couldn't help but smile. "I appreciate your concern for our sickness, but we could handle a little sniffle. Leave the cooking to us please." He earned a chorus of 'okays' and he set the two down after giving them a kiss on the forehead. "Gavin." The bird hybrid walked over reluctantly and looked up at Geoff.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to take care of you like you take care of us." He explained quietly, shifting from one foot to the other.

Ruffling his hair, Geoff replied, "I'm not mad at you. Go on and watch a movie while we get breakfast ready. You get to pick." Gavin smiled as he ran for the living room and tried to fly multiple times, but he couldn't fly yet.

"Geoff?" Jack said behind him. "Where's Ryan?" Looking around the kitchen and living room, Geoff didn't see Ryan anywhere.

"Uh." Geoff went to Ryan's room and he still wasn't there. He walked back to the kitchen, "I can't find him anywhere."

Just then, something bumped into him and it said, "I'm right here. Jeremy hit me with an invisibility potion again." Ryan explained sourly. "It's been half an hour and it's still active."

"Milk?" Geoff asked.

"It's all over the floor." Ryan answered simply. "How long must I live in agony in this house?"

"Forever, because if we have to deal with them, then you have to as well. They're your half brothers and half sister." Geoff answered.

Groaning, Ryan replied, "Actually, they're just some random kids who live in the same household as me." Geoff shrugged at that.

"Just make sure they don't kill each other in there." Jack said as Ryan groaned again and the two assumed that he left since they didn't hear anything else. "What are we going to do with these kids?"

"Keep them young for as long as possible." Geoff answered with a smile on his face as they cleaned up the kitchen and made breakfast. "Who wants food?" Geoff asked loudly as Ray bounced into his chair quickly and the others ran over and sat in their seats. Setting down plates of food in front of each of them, Geoff watched as the kids ate happily and chat amongst themselves.

"You think you could really keep them young forever?" Jack asked.

"Not forever, but long enough." Geoff replied as Gavin ran up to him.

"Geoff! Geoff! Can Kdin and I go outside? He's gonna teach me how to fly!"

Raising his eyebrows, Geoff crouched down as Kdin walked up to them, "Fly? How is Kdin going to teach you how to fly? He's a squirrel hybrid."

"I could be a flying squirrel." Kdin said.

"If you were a flying squirrel, I would let you, but you're not and plus, it's dangerous." Geoff replied.

"But I want to learn how to fly!" Gavin whined.

"How about this? When you're old enough, I'll teach you how to fly." Geoff promised and Gavin smiled as the two ran into the living room, pretending that they were flying with their arms spread out.

"Jack, Lindsay's chasing me again!" Ray cried out as he ran pass Geoff with Lindsay, who was laughing, right on his tail. Ray ran to Jack, who picked him up, and Ray clung onto Jack and looked down as Lindsay sat there smiling up at him.

"I just wanted to play!" Lindsay said as Michael almost crashed into her chasing a red dot on the floor.

Snickering, Matt pointed the laser up to where Ray was and Michael followed as the bunny hybrid jumped out of Jack's arms and the cat hybrid leaped for the dot that was following Ray. "Not again!" The bull hybrid yelled. "Jeremy, get back here!" Jeremy ran through the kitchen as an invisible Ryan was crashing into everything and Jeremy tossed invisibility potions everywhere, making everyone invisible.

A flying frisbee flew their way and Jack and Geoff narrowly missed it, "Kerry, where are you?" Caleb asked as he bumped into everything.

"Right here!" Kerry answered, though that didn't help at all.

"I think they'll stay young for a long time." Jack said as the two rallied the kids together, so they could go to the park like they usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Criticism? Prompts? Encouragement? How'd you like this? Comment below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Invisible Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259121) by [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB)




End file.
